The Origin of Elsa's and Rapunzel's Powers (Frozen-Tangled-Big Hero 6)
by tymeron
Summary: Starting in the future, Hiro and GoGo research ancient legends about events that transpired well before the birth of Anna and Elsa's parents. These interesting stories tie into the origin of the magical powers of Elsa and Rapunzel and connect a wide variety of characters. Hirogo, Kristanna, Rapungene.
1. Chapter 1: Sumiko

It was past midnight in San Fransokyo, probably close to dawn, and Hiro Hamada felt restless. He was in his college lab reading legends, folklore, and myths on the internet. That kind of stuff always interested him.

_"Legend of the Four Curses"_

_Long ago, an evil witch named Eleanor of the Swiss Alps created four curses with the help of her firstborn daughter to get revenge on her other three daughters, who ran when they came of age to escape their mother's evil. The first curse was the Life Curse. It granted immortality, and it was intended to be given to her loyal firstborn. The second was the Death Curse, intended to be given to her second daughter, who was the most good-hearted. It would slowly and painfully kill its host. The third was the Fire Curse, intended for her third and most beautiful and innocent daughter. It would transform its host into a murderous and violent monster. The fourth and last was the Ice Curse, intended for her fourth daughter, who was the most humble, generous, and honest. It would turn all love into hatred and greed. However, there was also a fifth daughter. She was an accidental child and was left to die by the old witch. She was found and raised by a good man, and when she came of age, she set out to find her parents. She found her evil birth mother and evil older sister committing witchcraft. She manipulated them and faked loyalty. When the four curses were cast by the witch, the fifth daughter took the soonest opportunity to murder her mother and oldest sister and dispelled the four curses with the legendary four catalysts. It is said that every thousand or so years, these curses will return to hosts most like the four daughters. A woman most evil will live forever, a woman most good-hearted will die, a woman most innocent and beautiful will kill, and a woman most humble and honest will steal and destroy._

Hiro was intrigued and wanted to know more. He typed "legend of four catalysts" when he heard the door slide open. He hurriedly shut his laptop and hid under the table. The lights switched on and his best friend, GoGo Tomago, walked into the scene taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hiro, what the hell are you doing?" GoGo inquired. Hiro looked exhausted.

"Uh...reading legends," he answered nonchalantly.

"Ah," she said as if his response completely cleared the air. "So, why are under the table?"

"I really don't know, GoGo," he said as he climbed out from under the table, "I just felt like I should hide. Maybe I need should oughta just hit the sleep."

GoGo looked at him with a half-horrified, half-amused expression. "Oh, I'll say." Hiro scratched his head and grinned.

"You know, you really can be adorable," GoGo inputed with a pink face and a smirk, causing Hiro to blush.

"Weeellll, I guess I'll go," Hiro said with a wide smile before departing.

"Yeah, have fun hittin' that sleep!"

GoGo watched her best friend leave and spent a few minutes deep in thought, taking a few sips of coffee until she noticed that he left his laptop. As she walked over to it, she thought she should return it, but instead found herself sitting in front of it and examining. She clicked on the first hit of his search and started reading.

_"The Four Catalysts"_

_As old as the earth and sky, there are four catalysts that each contain certain mystical properties. They virtually bring out specific latent forces of their users. The Moon's Tear falls somewhere deep in the Switzerland mountains every night the planets are perfectly aligned. It plants a very fast-growing tree that bears the Death Fruit. This fruit sucks the life out of whomever takes one bite, and it kills its eater within about nine months. The Sun's Tear falls from the sky somewhere in Germany every time the galaxy enters a new eon. This tear causes the growth of the Golden Flower, which can instantaneously cure any illness if ingested. Solstice Water is water from the spring located exactly at the North Pole. It grants peace and wisdom to whomever drinks it, however it catalyzes only when ingested on the winter solstice. Solstice Mineral is the molten rock from inside Mount Vesuvius. If forged into a ring or bracelet of sorts, it creates the Solstice Ring, which grants happiness and humility to whoever equips it on the summer solstice. These catalysts are said to be the only things able to dispel the four curses created by the witch Eleanor. Each catalyst, if used properly, dispels the curse opposite to its essence. There is, however, one downside to using a catalyst. As its essence remains within, it can cause mutations to offsprings of the user._

Intrigued, she clicked on the link over "Moon's Tear" and read over its history. She skimmed until her conscience screamed, "_Wait!"_ She concentrated on the words in attempt to confirm what she thought she just read, and sure enough, there was the name "Hamada," the last name of her best friend, Hiro.

_...in the second generation of the curse, the legendary "Life Curse" was passed to Sumiko Hamada, a evil alchemist intent on resurrecting her parents at the expense of innocent lives. She was justly killed by a poisonous fruit fed to her by an unidentified red-haired man._

"Scientist and everything. She couldn't be like...his distant ancestor?" GoGo pondered.

She shut the laptop and took off with it to show Hiro, even though she had work to start on. She grabbed her maglev wheel bike and zoomed off towards the Hamada family's café, one hand on the handle, the other holding the laptop.

"Oh, GoGo," Aunt Cass started, "what brings you here so early?"

There were just a couple people in the café, and the only noise was the news from the TV suspended from the ceiling.

"Did Hiro just get here?" GoGo asked.

"Yes, just a minute ago, he finally came back from his lab. I worry about him sometimes."

GoGo flashed back to Hiro's adorable but worrying scene. "Understandable. Anyway, he forgot his laptop."

"Well he's probably just getting ready for bed in his room."

"Alright," GoGo said before she started up the steps.

_Knock knock knock._

"Just a minute, Aunt Cass!" Hiro said from behind the door. He was taken slightly aback to see his crush standing there with his laptop.

"Oh, GoGo, h-hey, what are you-," Hiro started before being cut off.

"You forgot this," GoGo said as she held up his laptop. Before he could grab it, she waltzed into his room and opened up the computer on his desk.

"Uh- yeah, by all means, come in," he said with one raised eyebrow.

"Check this out. Have you ever heard of Sumiko Hamada?" GoGo asked.

"N-no, is she my ancestor or something?"

"Or something...," GoGo replied. She showed him what she had read.

"Wow," Hiro said before being startled by an inflating sound.

Baymax waddled over to Hiro and GoGo.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Baymax, buddy," Hiro started laughing lightly, "I said 'Wow'...'Wow'." Baymax stood still for a second.

"This indicates a feeling of interest or...surprise. I will scan you now."

"No, Baymax, don-"

"Scan complete."

GoGo was giggling at him, which made Hiro blush, because GoGo wasn't the giggly type.

"You neither show any signs of shock nor sustain any injuries, however your neurotransmitter levels are...elevated, indicating happiness or...excitement. Diagnosis:"

Hiro flinched.

"...love." Baymax finished.

"I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said swiftly.

Baymax deflated while GoGo looked at him with an amused expression and pink cheeks.

"Well," GoGo said enthusiastically, "Who's the lucky gal?" She asked with a playfully sarcastic tone. She was obviously well aware of what was going on.

"Weeellll, thanks for showing me my ancient ancestor and all, I will look into that," Hiro said bluntly and awkwardly as opened his door for her.

"Of course," she said with a smile as she got up to leave. "See ya later." She kissed his cheek and then walked out.

He shut his door and then slid down against it into a sit and sighed deeply with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Tear of Tears

**Heads up! This chapter is a backstory. It is dark. as. crap. You've been warned. :( Enjoy! :)**

"Don't go outside or the monsters will get you!" said a boy before closing his little sister's bedroom door.

"Okay, Isaac," she replied to her big brother. Scared, she crawled out of bed and stared out the window at the jagged and massive mountains. "Monsters?" she muttered to herself. After a while of staring at the stagnant stars, it looked like one of them was falling down. And then she saw it crash into the ground just over a hill. Curiosity got the best of her. She opened her window and jumped out of her small but comfy cabin.

She looked around apprehensively but proceeded with haste over the hill. There she saw a small crater, maybe just the size of a few watermelons, and inside it was a sphere with a dark and ominous glow. She dared not touch it, but instead rushed home to tell her parents and her big brother, Isaac.

"Daddy, mommy!" she came in through the front door.

"Eleanor, what are you doing outside?!" her father exclaimed.

"Something fell, something fell! It's a star!" she told them, causing them all to be confused.

Eleanor, Isaac, and their parents went over the hill to examine this dark sphere.

"My God," her mother stated. "Nobody touch it, understand?"

"What do we do with it?" Isaac asked.

"Who knows what this thing could bring us. I think it's in our best interest to hide it and study it," her father established.

"Come," her mother started with hands on the backs of Isaac and his father, "let's sleep, and we'll tend to this in the morning."

Eleanor lay in bed while her mother sang her old lullaby until she was put to sleep.

The next morning, Eleanor woke to the sight of her father starting construction of a shed around the crater. The sphere had sunken slightly since the previous night. Poking it had no effect; it didn't budge. It felt solid like a metal of some kind.

After another day, the sphere was completely submerged, and the shed halfway complete. Her father decided to leave the unfinished shed unfinished and as is. With the sphere underground, all the family could do is wait and see what befalls them. And what befell them within a couple days was a little sprout right where the sphere was. Within a few weeks, a full tree about the size of a dogwood had grown and sprouted fruits from it's branches. They looked like peaches, only slightly larger and without fuzz.

"Isaac, we've been over this. These fruits came from a mysterious orb that fell from the sky. I cannot begin to understand why you would want to eat one," his mother told him, seeming to be aggravated and even a little bit scared. Isaac just shrugged.

So the family coped with the creepy tree with half a shed surrounding it. They let it be for years and years, and it still looked exactly the same, untarnished, fruits still bright and plump, while the shed around it would fall apart. It began to haunt them. Eleanor's mother finally decided that it's time for one of them to eat one of the fruits. Curiosity got the best of her.

"Here I go," she said as she picked a fruit. Her husband, Isaac, and Eleanor all looked terrified. Nothing could divide their attention. She took a bite out of the fruit. The first thing that happened was the dulling of her eyes. Her skin then appeared to wrinkle and dry up on the spot. Her husband gasped with regret and caught her before she fell to the ground. Almost simultaneously, Isaac and Eleanor yell, "Mom!"

Eleanor's father quickly carried her mother into the cabin and laid her down on his bed.

"How do you feel?!" he asked her urgently.

"Weak," she said. Her voice didn't sound too different.

"Isaac and I are going to get help. Eleanor, do not leave your mother's bedside!"

"I'm right here, mom," she said softly, "I won't leave you, I promise."

Eleanor stood outside the front door of her little cabin looking at the massive mountains in the distance that she had always adored as a child. Her father and brother still had not returned in almost two months. Eleanor did all the farming, cooking, cleaning. It once crossed her mind how easy things would be if she painlessly took her mother's life. But no, that would be evil. She immediately put it out of her mind.

About five months later, there was still no sign of her family. She strangely didn't feel as mournful as she thought she would in this type of scenario.

"Let it all out," Eleanor tried to comfort her as she regurgitated. Her mother had developed quite a belly and was expected to give birth in just a matter of weeks. Eleanor would often sing to her mother the lullaby that was sung to her, which her mother told her of its subtle dark and gloomy message.

"Mother! Eleanor!" they heard one day from outside. Eleanor immediately hopped up and ran outside.

"Isaac?! Where's father?" Eleanor asked her older brother

"He didn't make it," he put bluntly while trying to catch his breath, "They all thought we were loony and- and-," he began to sob. Eleanor led him in to show him their new baby sibling coming, which cheered him up a bit.

Soon a new sibling was on the way. Eleanor successfully delivered their dark brown-eyed baby brother. But not long enough after the boy was born, their mother passed away. Isaac mourned over the tragic loss and Eleanor tried to comfort him. After the burial of their parents, they swore to raise their baby brother and never split up.

That night, Eleanor stood in the doorway of her little cabin, staring intently at the tip of that damned tree. Isaac sang their old lullaby to the baby, and suddenly a dark and ominous glow emanated from the tree.

"Isaac!" she gasped after turning around. The singing had stopped. She barged in to check on them. Isaac stood completely still. "Isaac...?" She was terrified.

Isaac collapsed in front of her. With a shaky gasp, she ran up to him and listened up against his chest to the silence of his dead heart. She got up and looked down at the baby. A single tear fell on his forehead. The baby's eyes were jet black. He was blissfully unaware of what was happening. His eyes regressed back to his dark brown.

Without hesitating or saying a word, Eleanor reached down and squeezed her baby brother's neck until he fell completely still.


	3. Chapter 3: Nerd

Hiro awoke to his big brother shaking him.

"Hey, knucklehead!" Tadashi yelled.

"Just a few more minutes," Hiro muttered.

"Come on, bud, all your friends are down there waiting on you!" he argued. Hiro just groaned.

"Don't you wanna see GoGo?" Tadashi teased. "Hiroooo."

Hiro's eyelids fluttered open. It fell totally silent. He looked around at his room and then at Tadashi's old bed. He fought back a few tears.

"Ow...," he said.

Baymax inflated and recited his routine speech.

"10. I need a hug."

Baymax hugged him. "Everything will be...alright. There, there," Baymax made Hiro smile.

He got dressed and looked downstairs to see if his friends really were there, but they weren't. Suddenly Hiro felt really alone. He grabbed a cup of coffee with cream and sugar and walked silently and slowly to his lab, just to find it completely empty. He knew he was being ridiculous; he had a family that loved him.

He didn't have any classes today, so he sat and drank his creamed coffee. Bored, he took out his phone, and there was a text from GoGo from thirty minutes ago.

_We're at Fred's in the courtyard, make it here by lunch, okay nerd?_

Hiro smiled and checked the time before leaving for Fred's house.

_Knock knock knock._

Fred's Butler Heathcliff opened the door.

"Good morning, Mister Hamada. Please, come in," he said with a smiley tone but a stoic expression.

"Thanks," Hiro said as he began walking to the courtyard. He texted his Aunt Cass to let her know where he was and opened the doors to-

"_Surprise!_"

There stood Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo, other class friends, and even Baymax all with big smiles. Hiro was caught off guard and couldn't help but to smile

"Happy birthday, Hiro!" They all said one at a time.

_I totally forgot! It's my birthday!_

"Wow, you guys, I-, thank you!" said Hiro.

"Thank GoGo!" Honey Lemon said. "She planned it."

"Thank you," Hiro said as he pulled GoGo in for a tight hug, "this is amazing."

She said nothing and hugged back. They got a little bit lost in each other's embraces.

"Okay, lovebirds," Fred pulled them apart, "let's par-tay!"

"Awe, my little fifteen year-old," Aunt Cass squeezed Hiro. "You're growing up!

"I love you, Aunt Cass," Hiro said truthfully with a smile.

GoGo tried to walk with him, but every ten seconds he'd get pulled away for a conversation. She'd wait and then talk and then wait.

"Wow, Hiro, you're already as tall as GoGo!" Wasabi couldn't resist saying. Hiro blushed, and GoGo smiled proudly.

After the party, the gang went to their nerd lab, and GoGo and Hiro walked to showcase hall. It was being remodeled inside. They stood at the lookout where Hiro had his last conversation with his big brother.

"Wow, honestly, I forgot it was my birthday," Hiro said.

"Wow, how'd you forget? Too busy being a nerd?" she teased.

"I guess...Tadashi would always remind me," Hiro said, not letting his smile completely fade, but it lessened.

"Hey," GoGo suddenly turned on her extremely rare, soft tone, "Hiro...come on, it's your birthday. Woman up. For me?"

Hiro smiled at her. "Of course, you're right."

"I'm always right, Hiro," she said, still using her soft tone. "Unless...you wanna...talk about it. Because, I'm here if you do."

"No really, I'm fine," Hiro beamed at her.

GoGo didn't buy it. After a few seconds of staring at each other, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiro really felt loved, and it made a tear roll down his cheek. She pulled back and wiped the tear from his face before kissing his cheek, making Hiro shut his eyes and smile.

"What do you say we go to your café and get some coffee?" GoGo inquired.

"I'd like that."

As they walked in the cafe, a skinny and dirty boy sat by the door. He looked like he had nowhere to go, and everyone noticed but pretended he wasn't there. GoGo asked Aunt Cass to bring black coffee for the both of them, even though Hiro liked cream and sugar. She just told him to woman up again. He loved it when she said that.

"So, it's probably about time for those curses to start popping up again," GoGo brought up.

"Huh?" Hiro started. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"I mean, they're not real, of course, but...I don't know, do you believe in them?" GoGo asked curiously.

"It's pretty crazy," Hiro replied. GoGo nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "But I dunno, you're pretty crazy, and I've learned to believe in you," Hiro continued. This made GoGo blush and roll her eyes. They fell silent, and the news captivated GoGo. A psychopathic woman called Zeya had been caught sacrificing children and was being held in Camp 22 of North Korea, the cruelest prison on Earth.

"We should go to Switzerland," GoGo said nonchalantly, "and look for that tree." Hiro actually looked interested.

"Or to Germany for the flower," said Hiro with a smile. "I wish we could."

Aunt Cass noticed the boy when she came out of the kitchen and went outside to speak to him.

"Hey, um, little boy? Are you okay?" she asked compassionately. The boy shook his head. "Where are your parents? Or your guardian?" she asked. The boy stayed silent. "Hey, are you hungry?" This caught the boy's attention. "Please, come in, I have so much extra food!"

"Oh my god, I think your aunt is the sweetest person on earth," GoGo said.

"You eat all you want, understand?" Aunt Cass told the boy.


	4. Chapter 4: Motives to Kill a Murderer

**Heads up. Another backstory, also very dark. Pronunciations:**

Eleanor (el-an-or)

Alexandre (al-ex-an-DUHR)

Amélie (a-meh-le)

Anais (i-nice)

Audrey (u-not-nice)

Aurélie (ah-ruh-le)

"Excuse me, could you please hold this for a second?" Eleanor asked the nice man. She was visiting a peaceful village during the day. The man was carrying a basket of food for his family on his head.

"Wha- um, sure, young lady," he said as he set his basket down. Eleanor took a fruit out from her bag and handed it to the man. She started singing her lullaby, now slightly more eerie than before. The poor man suddenly couldn't breathe. He collapsed, trying to use Eleanor as support and scratching her neck, and Eleanor immediately stopped singing and retrieved her fruit. She took everything of value that he had and made off with haste. She had been saving up blood money to be able to travel north. She wanted to run and run until she died.

She was walking in the dead of night through a gorgeous plain in Germany, with views of wide rivers and distant mountains, telling herself that she was happy and subconsciously denying the gaping hole inside of her. About to spread out her sheet and sleep, a little bright glow over the hill caught her attention. The light dimmed as she ran towards it. Approaching it, she saw that it was a pretty golden flower. She knelt down and stared intently at it, waiting for the glow. Nothing happened. She took off her satchel and began singing her lullaby. It only made the flower wilt. She stopped and began switching the lyrics around to write something along the lines of, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." The flower did gleam and glow, and the scratch she had gotten from the man she murdered completely disappeared. She now realized she could hold the power life and death in the palm of her hand. She slept by it, and when she woke up early the next morning, she picked it and took it with her. She decided to seek more power along her journey to run to the grave.

Eleanor waltzed into a pub smugly and strutted her lady parts to draw the attention of as many men as she could.

"Hey! Listen up! If any of you charming men like games, then get over here." All but one man made their way to the witch. One handsome, devilish man.

She pulled out a fruit. "This game is...just..." Eleanor looked for words. "Okay I'll explain it along the way. The winner gets me as a prize. First, everyone puts one finger on the fruit," she said as she set the fruit down on the table.

All the men shrugged while eyeing Eleanor's features and complied without question. The fishiness of it all drew the attention of the one man sitting alone and minding his own business.

When all the men were touching the fruit, she began to sing her song at a swift tempo. All nineteen of the men struggled and collapsed as Eleanor backed away from them. She looked at the unfazed attractive man sitting at the back.

"Boy, if I could kill like that. I'd be safe in a lot more places than I am now," the man said.

"Come with me. Travel in pairs is much more efficient than lone," she said as she looted the men.

"You seem awfully trusting," the man said.

"What motive would a murderer have to kill a murderer?" she cleverly inquired.

The man got up. "What if I'm an undercover official?" he asked.

She scoffed. "Oh, I'm so intimidated."

"Alexandre," he greeted and then held out his hand.

"Eleanor." She took his hand and he knelt down and kissed hers.

In not ten minutes, the couple found both a place to hide themselves and a place to hide their tongues.

"I would like children someday," Eleanor told her other half while walking down the street of a silent town on a cozy August night.

"Why, so you can turn them into monsters on their way up?" Alexandre asked

"They're going to be our little hell raisers," Eleanor replied.

"God, I love you," Alexandre kissed her when a merchant approached them.

"Excuse me, fine townspeople. I was sold this ring for the steepest of prices, told that it was forged from the magma from Vesuvius, and it brings humility and fortune to its wearer. I was obviously hoodwinked. I'm sorry to bother you, but it would be a great favor if you'd buy this from me for a fair p-," the merchant was cut off.

"From whom did you get it?" Eleanor asked.

"The rich peddler in the lands to the northeast," he replied with a slightly worried expression.

"That is all I needed to know," she said.

Alexandre slit his throat and took the ring, proceeding to slip it into his satchel.

"Let's see what this peddler has waiting for us," Eleanor suggested.

She was getting closer and closer to having the four catalysts without even knowing it.

After years of travel, they finally tracked down the peddler. As they approached him, they took out the ring for the peddler to notice.

"Good evening. I see you've acquired my ring," he started as if he was expecting to be complained to. "Look, I had that ring forged from Vesuvian rock by a master smith on the summer solstice. It has no effect unless worn on the solstice."

"Where did you find this information?" Eleanor asked the peddler.

"Advanced civilizations to the south," he answered. "It's one of four kinds. There's a fruit that kills its victims, a flower that cures any sickness, and water from a spring that brings peace and wisdom if drunk on the winter solstice." He told them everything he knew about the tears and the solstices. "But if you use a catalyst to its full power...there's a catch. Your child will surely be mutated by the essence of the catalyst that is left inside of you."

She flashed back to what happened to her mother. She knew this was all too true. She was glad she never put on the ring. She proceeded to pour the contents her bag out, revealing the flower and the fruit. "Where is this spring?"

His eyes dilated like water balloons. "It- it's at the North Pole."

"Do you have a compass?" Alexandre inquired.

"Yes, I'll sell one for-"

Eleanor drove a dagger into the peddler's head and took anything that looked useful.

They paid a sailor to take them north to a bridge onto the ice. The sailor gave them a time limit before he would leave to safe his own skin. With that, the couple followed the compass north until the arrow began to spin. Just ahead was a large shallow spring. They filled two bottles with the Solstice Water and hurried back to the sailor, who brought them back to land.

Come the winter solstice, Alexandre drank his share of the water, and the gaping hole in his soul was filled with mixtures of magical powers. They agreed that they had greatly accomplished what they'd set out to do and headed southwest until they reached a more suitable climate for settling down and starting a family.

They named their beautiful firstborn daughter Amélie. However they raised her to be selfish, greedy, violent, cruel, and evil just like them. Eleanor taught her precious firstborn how to be power-seeking. She taught her the lullabies and poured her experience and knowledge into her. When Amélie turned five, Anais was born. Anais was born with a beautiful heart and mind. She never could bring herself to comply with her sister's and parent's evil. But luckily, she wasn't alone for too long. When Anais was four, Audrey was born. Audrey grew up to be the most beautiful woman in existence, far more stunning than her mother. She was the most innocent of the sisters and grew very close to Anais. They survived well hiding from the darkness that was their parents and oldest sister, until Aurélie was born, three years after Audrey. Aurélie was the most humble and could never, ever tell one lie. Out of disappointment and disgust of her youngest sister's good nature, Amélie beat her with the permission of her parents when she was only six; Amélie was eighteen. Anais, Audrey, Aurélie were impelled to run away. They started a new life, and Anais, age thirteen, was in charge.

"Alexandre! Where are the children?!" Eleanor screamed. Amélie rushed in, followed by Alexandre.

"I- I've no clue, Eleanor. I'm so, so sorry," he said sweetly.

Eleanor just looked at him like he was Lucifer himself. "How could you let this happen?! First you raise our youngest children to be pathetic weaklings who cannot even face reality, then you let them roam free?! We should be stronger than this!"

Alexandre began to speak, but Eleanor would not let him.

"No!" Eleanor walked over to her arsenal and unsheathed a claymore, making Alexandre run. She caught up and stabbed him through his heart from behind and collapsed with him.

She whispered into his ear, "You've served your only purpose, and I don't want you anymore."


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Generation

"H-hey, GoGo," Hiro approached her in the lab after class. She was working on her bike.

"What's up?" she asked energetically.

"Well, um, I was gonna ask you if you..." Hiro started.

Woman up, he thought to himself.

"Would like go out some time? With me?" he finished the thought confidently.

GoGo smiled. "I'd love to, Hiro. You know, there's a fair this Friday night at the park. How about seven?" said GoGo without looking up from her maglev wheel maintenance.

"It's a date," Hiro said. He pecked her on the cheek before departing. She blushed and looked up from her project, catching a glimpse of him before he disappeared. She suddenly couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

"And her stare lingered for a while before I finally left," Hiro finished his story he was telling to Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred in his café.

"Hiro! That was the signal, damn it!" Honey Lemon said disappointedly.

"What- I-," Hiro was hysterical.

"Dude, that was it, you should've kissed her," Wasabi butted in.

"Guys, please, there is no such thing as 'the signal'," Fred made the quotation gesture with his fingers. "But, yeah, bro, that was the signal you should've kissed her," Fred finished, shaking his head.

"You guys have been dating almost two years, surely you must be dying to taste those lips," Honey Lemon said. And she was right. Hiro and GoGo were happy together, taking things slow, but they both wanted more and they both knew it.

In the past two years, Hiro had gone bot fighting some in secret with his improved Megabot. He used the money to upgrade Baymax and rebuild the Microbots. Baymax was capable of cross-country travel, and he now had a portable and fast-charge charging station. Here and there, he had used his Microbots to stop a robbery. He had accomplished so much, but he still hadn't kissed GoGo.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just a perfectionist. Looking for the right time," Hiro said before hopping up.

"Awwweee," Honey Lemon said. When Hiro started walking away, she pretended to gag. He turned around and saw her, and she just laughed silently while waving her hand downwards playfully. He smiled and shook his head.

The next morning, Hiro was in his room doing homework. He came downstairs to get some water when he saw his Aunt Cass passed out on the floor.

"Aunt Cass!" he said before running over to her. "Oh my god, Aunt Cass!" he shook her, but she was completely still. He checked her pulse. She was still alive. He dashed upstairs to grab the case Baymax was in and set down by Cass.

"Ow!" Hiro said. Baymax inflated. "Baymax, scan Aunt Cass!" Hiro pointed to his fainted aunt.

"Scan complete. Aunt Cass has fainted and is dying. My approximation is...two months. Diagnosis: unidentified," Baymax stated.

Hiro covered his mouth as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

I can't lose you, too, Hiro said to himself.

"I advise an IV...and-," Baymax started

"We have to get her to the hospital, now! Baymax, can you carry her during flight?" Hiro asked urgently.

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax said while picking up Aunt Cass and setting her down on the couch.

They got changed and took off to the hospital.

"Baymax, contact friends!" Hiro ordered.

"Contacting...friends." Baymax said.

They entered the emergency room and asked for a doctor. Two doctors got her on a gurney and asked Hiro what happened while wheeling her into the hall.

"I- I found her on the floor, my robot said her diagnosis is a mystery, and she has about two months. Just do anything you can to keep her okay!" Hiro said.

Baymax was falling behind. He held up one finger and said, "I am not fast."

"We will, Mister Hamada!" the doctor said.

Hiro watched them wheel Aunt Cass away.

"Come on, buddy," Hiro led Baymax into the waiting room.

Before they took a seat, Baymax hugged him, "Aunt Cass will be okay."

"Thanks, Baymax," Hiro said with a smile.

They took a seat and in a few seconds, Hiro heard the door swing open. There he saw his girlfriend looking around for him.

"GoGo," he said under his breath. He ran up to her.

"Hiro! I am so sorry!" GoGo said lovingly. They hugged tighter than ever when Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred came in as well.

"Hey, guys," Hiro said, hugging them one at a time.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Wasabi asked.

"All I know is that she has two months to live. Not even Baymax could diagnose her."

Gogo's eyes widened at this. If it can't be diagnosed, does she have the curse? she thought. She just shook off the ridiculous thought.

Soon enough, a doctor came in and shed some light on Big Hero 6's situation.

"We have...no idea what exactly is wrong with her. It could be ricin poisoning, but we won't know until we treat her. If it's something new, we'll need a research development before she passes. Right now, her chances don't look good. I am very sorry, Mister Hamada."

GoGo rubbed Hiro's shoulder. "Thank you, doctor. For everything. Just let us know, we'll be here," Hiro said.

"You're very welcome," he said before returning to work.

Hiro's friends comforted him and stayed by his side. One by one, they all had to go home, except for GoGo. GoGo and Hiro sat all night in each other's arms.

"Remember that curse we read about a long time ago?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah... It kinda seems she got it," Hiro replied.

"My analysis suggests this conclusion is...logical. If she were to be cast with the Death Curse, her symptoms would match those which she has now. And considering she is a likely candidate to be the most good-hearted, she is eligible to be the hostess. If this is true, her only hope is the Golden Flower that grows in Germany," Baymax said.

Just then, the doctor came in to let them know that ricin poisoning was not the diagnosis.

"We're going to Germany," Hiro and GoGo said in unison.

The doctor came in to let them know that Cass had woken up. Hiro gasped and hurried into her room with GoGo following closely behind

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro hurriedly hugged her.

She gasped when she saw him enter. "My hero!"

"Aunt Cass, I'm so sorry," Hiro started to cry.

"Don't cry, Hiro, there's nothing you need to be sorry for," a tear fell from her eye.

"I love you Aunt Cass," Hiro smiled.

"I love you, too, Hiro," Aunt Cass assured.

"You'll pull through this. I know you will," said Hiro.

"How can you be so sure?" Aunt Cass inquired.

"We just have this strong feeling," GoGo said.

Everyone smiled, and GoGo and Hiro held Aunt Cass' hands.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 6: Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

"Oh my god, mother!" Amélie exclaimed. "That was spectacular! No mercy!" She hugged her mother.

"I'm so proud of you, Amélie. You're more than fearless. You could do absolutely anything," Eleanor praised her firstborn.

"Mother, we must punish the children, for believing they can simply run away from their fate!" Amélie brainstormed. "We shall smite them all for their insolence!"

"No, dear. Worse: cast spells on them all. Make them become the opposite of what they are, trapped inside monsters committing what they hate most, forced to watch themselves do it when they cannot bear to watch someone else."

"That's a bit harsh... I like it!" Amélie responded.

That's when the true witch Eleanor was born.

However, they were hindered in their endeavors when Eleanor crept ever closer to having her fifth and final daughter. Amélie delivered it, but she was not named. All Eleanor could see in the baby was weakness and failure. She was left to die out in the open.

Walking home from trading for crops, Damian heard a baby nearby. He set down his luggage and hurried to the source of the sound, and at it, he found a female newborn with a birthmark down the left side of her chin and neck.

"Oh, dear, come here, little one," Damian picked up the baby and comforted it. "Where are your parents? _Hellooo? Is anyone out there? I have a baby!_" he yelled. No one answered.

"Here, little one, let's get you home and get some milk, eh? What shall we name you? Hilda?" he spoke softly with a warm smile. "Yes, my little Hilda."

He took her in and raised her as his own. Damian was a good, trustworthy man, totally capable of raising a strong woman. It was just him and her living on his farm. She made friends with children from the nearby town and lived a happy, calm life. When she turned sixteen, she got her father's permission to set out and search for her biological parents. She asked everyone if they knew anyone who lost their baby sixteen years ago who had her birthmark, down her chin and neck.

Eleanor and Amélie spent years performing witchcraft, trying to concoct spells with direct and catastrophic outcomes and no downsides, but it never worked. She ended up using the four catalysts to amalgamate four curses, more than she needed, but it worked out. Each curse needed an opposite: a catalyst. And the opposite of death was life or immortality, and she promised this Life Curse to her firstborn daughter, Amélie. The Death Curse would be cast to Anais, the Fire Curse to Audrey, and the Ice Curse would be cast to Aurélie. They were making progress when on the door to their secluded hut, they heard a _knock knock knock_.

Eleanor opened the door, and the first thing she saw was the birthmark.

"Oh, look at this, my daughter has returned," she said with no excitement. "Can I help you?"

"W-wait, you mean to say, I-, you lost a baby with this birthmark sixteen years ago?!" she asked.

"Yep, that's the one, sweetheart," she replied.

"Mother, these curses will not simply concoct themselves! Oh, hello, who is this?" Amélie said casually.

"Amélie, this is your long lost baby sister," Eleanor said.

"Oh, how do you do? What's your name, then?" Amélie asked, a little more interested than Eleanor.

"Hilda," she said, trying to act less enthusiastic and innocent. "I just wanted to meet my parents and see if they were anything like me; I've always been a shady one," Hilda manipulated.

Eleanor perked up a bit. "I'm Eleanor," she said before shaking Hilda's hand. "Perhaps I should not have abandoned you, girl. Why don't you come in, I believe you'll be interested in what you see." She led Hilda into their hall.

Hilda was disgusted at what she saw and hid her regret for seeking her real family. "This is brilliant," she acted. "Wherefore is it all?"

"My three children before you, and after Amélie, here, were defiant. Weak. They ran away."

_Thank the gods of old they did, I hope they're alive and well, _she thought.

"That's awful," Hilda pretended to sympathize.

"Indeed! That's why we're creating four curses," Amélie put.

"Why four? I thought they were three in number?"

"These are the four catalysts. They are opposites to each of the four curses. This is the death fruit, which catalyzes the Life Curse. It will grant immortality to my dear daughter, Amélie. The Golden Flower catalyzes the death curse, which will be cast on Anais. The Solstice Water catalyzes the Fire Curse, which will be cast on Audrey. The Solstice Ring catalyzes the Ice Curse, which will be cast on Aurélie," Eleanor explained.

"What will the curses do, exactly?" Hilda asked, nervous about the answer.

"Essentially, they will flip my daughters to opposite of what they are. Amélie is too good to be true, so she shall be eternal. Anais had a pure soul and an alive heart, so she shall die slowly. Audrey is beautiful and innocent, so she shall be cursed to watch herself murder until she dies, herself. Aurélie is honest and humble, so she shall watch herself steal, hurt, and destroy in the cruelest manner possible until she perishes."

Hilda flinched. She knew she had to do something. "That is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard. How could I ever help?"

"In order to cast the curses, we need to know the three girls' locations. Search for them while we finish up here. You need to bring back soil from whatever region in which they are. Once you have it, return here, and they shall be aptly damned," Amélie requested.

"Thank you. I shall get started immediately," Hilda knew she had to warn them, but she also knew that she was dealing with witches, so she had to be careful.

"You will be perfect, my dear Hilda," Eleanor rubbed Hilda's shoulders and took a hair from her head. "Good luck," she smiled and Hilda smiled back.

As Hilda left, Eleanor used the hair to display Hilda on a crystal ball to spy on her.

For months while searching in the warmth of late spring, Hilda pretended to be someone she was not. She knew she was probably being watched. When she finally tracked the sisters down, she did not greet herself, and she did not warn them. She could only scoop up the soil of the region and be on her way. As much as it broke her heart, she completely hid every bit of emotion. She had hoped that she earned the witch's trust.

Hilda was about to knock when Eleanor opened the door to the hut.

"Good job, dear! I watched you, and you were flawless in your task!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"You-you watched me?" Hilda said.

"Why, of course! And now we know we can trust you! Now, now, the soil!" Eleanor demanded eagerly.

Hilda tried not to be reluctant when she handed the soil over. Eleanor sprinkled the soil in the center of the catalyst circle while Amélie chanted old Latin. Aurora-looking waves shot up from the circle. First, a column of black smoke, then a thick, bright yellow-white wave, then a bright column of flame, then a blue flurry of icy waves. The white wave engulfed Amélie, and when she was exposed, she appeared brighter and more lively.

Hilda pretended to be happy for the mother and daughter as they rejoiced.

"I say we celebrate with loads of alcohol!" Hilda suggested, secretly plotting something genius.

"Oh, perfect!" Eleanor said with a smile.

"I'll fetch the ale!" led Amélie, with Eleanor following close behind.

Hilda swiftly snagged a dagger and hid it in her boot. She then searched around for a Death Fruit while Eleanor and Amélie prepared the drinks. She found one in a satchel and slipped it into her own just before they walked in with three big bottles of ale. She immediately perked up. She was an impeccable liar.

One emotional story-telling session and a horrible a Capella sing-along later, Hilda offered to get everyone seconds. After she filled the bottles, she set out a bowl and left it on the table.

"Shall I fill us up?" Hilda said, pretending to be drunk. The mother and daughter just laughed, while Hilda grabbed their bottles and deliberately stumbled on her way out to get them their seventh refill, her fourth. She immediately became urgent and serious when she got out of sight. She pulled the Death Fruit out of her satchel, squeezed juice out into the bowl and tossed the fruit quickly into the trash. She then washed her hands in a pail, poured the juice into Amélie's bottle, and topped off the deadly concoction with ale.

She believed the only hope now was to try to use the catalysts to break the curses. And if not, perhaps the fruit would kill Amélie anyway. And if not, she'd have Eleanor dead, and if she can't save her long lost sisters, then at least she can rid the world of the horrible darkness that was in currently this hut.

She walked in with the bottles topped off and made sure everyone had the right bottle.

"To sweet, sweet vre- le- revenge," Hilda stuttered.

"Yeah!" Eleanor and Amélie agreed.

Everyone drank, and Hilda eyed Amélie as she did so. Suddenly, Amélie opened her eyes wide, showing the life dwindling fastly from them. She spat up and choked as her skin began to wrinkle and at that same exact moment, Hilda grabbed the dagger hidden in her boot.

Eleanor noticed her precious firstborn daughter and knew exactly what was happening. _"NO!" _Eleanor screamed a piercing, shrill, screech right before Hilda slit her throat.


	7. Chapter 7: Superhero Siege

"Baymax, set a flight plan for the Poland-Germany border!" Hiro said after they had spent a day preparing.

"Flight plan has been...set," Baymax said. Gogo and Hiro jumped on the robot.

"Wings!" GoGo said. They took off on their quest to find the Golden Flower, a sea of Microbots trailing around and behind them.

_GoGo! GoGo wake up!_

She awoke to a gorgeous sunset engulfing metropolitan Vladivostok, Russia.

"Oh my god, Hiro. It's so beautiful," she said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"It's Vlad- Vladik- kisvod...Russia," Hiro tried to say, making GoGo laugh.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime view," GoGo said with her head on Hiro's shoulder

"I see a better view every day," Hiro said with a smirk.

GoGo rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," Hiro replied.

"Is that transmitter on?" GoGo asked, referring to the Microbot remote on Hiro's head.

"Uh, yeah."

"Catch me," GoGo said before falling backwards from five thousand meters.

"Wha-," Hiro gasped. He grinned at her boldness and proceeded to catch her with the Microbots.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" GoGo yelled. Hiro waved down at her. "H-Hiro?! Are you gonna pull me up?!"

"Nope!" Hiro said, making GoGo pout while being carried by the Microbots.

When Hiro decided to pull GoGo up, she offered to pilot while Hiro slept.

_Hey, nerd, wake up!_

Hiro opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. There was a large spring near them, and they were in a sparse, chilly forest. He looked over at GoGo, who was sitting by a large pot over a fire.

"Finally, I thought you were dead. You better try to get some sleep tonight," GoGo said.

"How long have we been landed?" Hiro asked.

"About...an hour, I guess."

Hiro started towards the fire. "Wow, what are you cooking?"

"Soup. And the water's safe to drink. We can bathe before we're ready to sleep," GoGo informed. After they ate, they went over to the forest spring to drink.

"Maybe...just to save time, you know, we should bathe together," Hiro suggested with a childish smile.

"Makes sense to me," GoGo shrugged. They both blushed and leaned into their first kiss.

For some reason, they woke up quite late the next morning. However they were ready to go and on their way in no time. They reached the Poland-Germany border by dusk.

"Baymax, scan for unidentified plant life," Hiro ordered.

"Scan complete. I have found one match over there, in Germany...and one match over there, in...Switzerland," Baymax said. Hiro and GoGo looked at each other surprised.

"Um, let's do the one in Germany," GoGo said. They got just a little bit closer to the location in the middle of the vast plain, revealing a large, strange facility. Their eyes widened as they realized that what they needed was in a secret government facility. "_Baymax, stop!"_ GoGo yelled. "Hiro, what are we gonna do?!" she asked.

"There is an opening in the center where the flower is located. However, flying straight to it may result in annihilation by firearm," Baymax informed.

"Okay, uh, Baymax has a tranquilizer gun, he can cover us if we almost get caught trying to get in," Hiro started.

"What about the interior?"

"We'll have masks. We'll try our best not to be seen, but we'll have to run and be on full alert if we are. Baymax can't be seen in general; he's too identifiable, but he can fire his fist in for aid if needed. We'll either sneak back out, or Baymax will fly in a little closer and pick us up, depending on how it goes," Hiro planned. Baymax flew down and dropped them off at the outskirts of the base. "You got all that, buddy?" Hiro asked Baymax.

"Yes. I can scan the interior and keep you updated on your status. I will send any and all aid that I can without terminating any humans," Baymax said.

"Good job, Baymax," GoGo said. "I'll be a lookout when we get inside," GoGo said as they began running towards the base. "I'll give them a disk to the face if we're spotted."

"I can summon my Microbots if-," Hiro was cut off.

"No! It would be a big help, but their like your signature. It's too risky; we could get caught," GoGo reminded him. Hiro cursed under his breath. "But don't worry, they won't be expecting anyone to have the balls to do what we're about to do. We have the upper hand," she reassured.

They reached the fence and put on their masks. After a nod to each other, GoGo opened the fence with a swing of her arm. They crawled in and saw a man nearby collapse. They hurried to the interior with caution. They were completely silent as they navigated around posts and fences, occasionally hearing or seeing a guard collapse. They reached a door. It was locked, of course.

"Baymax, get ready to tranquilize someone," GoGo said, preparing to have a guard open it from the inside.

"I have no more tranquilizer," Baymax transmitted. Hiro and GoGo looked at each other wide-eyed. "However, there are no men approaching you, so you are currently safe to proceed inside."

GoGo breathed deeply and knocked on the door with force. They backed up against the wall beside the door. In about ten seconds, the door opened, and GoGo swiftly turned around and threw a disc at the man's head, knocking him unconscious. They rushed in, and GoGo took the lead, keeping watch for any approaching guards. A guard appeared from around the corner, and GoGo quickly knocked him out from a distance, hoping that no one else was behind him. They hurried to the unconscious guard, and GoGo checked around the corner while Hiro looked out behind them. The coast was clear. They lingered through the corridors when Baymax contacted them.

"Hiro, you are getting a call from...Fred."

"Baymax, not now!" Hiro whisper-yelled.

"Warning. You are being approached by a large number of guards from both directions. I am afraid I cannot help with only my fist. In the best interest of my patient, I am sending the Microbots to you at high speeds."

"Oh my god," GoGo said.

In seconds, a horde of guards enclosed them in the narrow corridor.

_"Ergeben Sich!"_

GoGo put her hands behind her head. Hiro stood still.

_"I said SURRENDER!"_

Right then, a sea of Microbots surrounded Hiro and GoGo. The terrified guards shot at them without thinking twice. They rolled right over the guards fast to their destination.

"Baymax, collect every single piece of fallen Microbot that you can with your fist while we get the flower!" Hiro said urgently.

"I will," Baymax said while sending in his rocket fist at top speed. The fist used an electromagnet to attract every spec of Microbot debris. An alarm sounded, and a full lockdown was in effect.

They reached the center. The flower was on a small patch of exposed ground under the opening in the ceiling. "There it is!" Hiro exclaimed as they snatched it with the Microbots. They flew out through the opening.

"Baymax, destroy any missiles fired at us!" GoGo ordered as they flew towards Baymax.

"All defensive firearms are currently offline," Baymax updated, now telling them face to face rather than over transmission. They jumped onto Baymax's back with a large Microbot shield trailing them.

"I have all Microbot pieces in my possession," Baymax assured the two superheroes as they flew off home free. GoGo began laughing as soon as the shock wore off, and Hiro laughed with her. They kissed, proud of what they had just accomplished.

"Oh my god, GoGo, we did it!" Hiro exclaimed. GoGo laughed.

"You have one voicemail from...Fred," Baymax said. Hiro and GoGo got a little more serious.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro! Bro, where the heck are you? GoGo hasn't been heard from in a while, either. Look, there's this 'chain killer' named Zeya, and she escaped from a prison in North Korea, the, uh, Camp 22! Apparently she lived through like hundreds of gunshots, and she's on a killing spree with chain whips heading for San Fransokyo! International military forces are just obstacles for her! Call me back!"

"You have got be kidding me," said GoGo, flashing back to hearing about him on the news.

"We have to get that fruit," Hiro stated reluctantly.

"I have set a course for...Switzerland," Baymax said.

"I have spotted the fruit tree...underneath 23 feet of snow. Signs indicate that an avalanche has had it completely engulfed for...years. The efficiency of my sensors may be affected by the vastness of the snow. To dig for the tree may take weeks or even months. Our gear would freeze in the process and-,"

"We get it!" GoGo said, obviously distraught. "What do we do?!"

"I advise saving Cass and...relocating to a safer location-"

"No! What about the people?! There has to be a way!" Hiro asked urgently. Baymax hesitated.

"We must...have hope that they can make it," Baymax said. GoGo and Hiro looked as if they'd given up. But after a while, Hiro perked up.

"What about in the past?" Hiro asked. "If we were to go back in time, would it still be covered?"

"It would be highly likely, as my database matches the fruit and the snow at mid-depth to be approximately the same age. It has been invited for ages."

Hiro lost his ambitious expression.

"However," Baymax started, reviving Hiro's interest. "To travel back in time to the last millennium would surely be lucrative in acquiring the Death Fruit, seeing as it would be a different tree."

"And how the hell do you plan to go back in time to the last millennium?" GoGo asked Hiro.

"How do you think? We build a machine," Hiro said casually.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Generation

**Chapter 8: The First Generation**

_"No! What have you done?!" _Amélie screeched.

Hilda backed up and pointed her blood-covered dagger at her older sister.

"Stay back, witch!" she ordered.

"You killed her! You killed her, and now I'm gonna kill you!"

"Good luck with that, you pathetic, disgusting fool," Hilda insulted as she looted the witch's belongings, including the catalysts.

"I swear vengeance to the great witch Eleanor!"

"Kay," Hilda left the hut and set out to break the curses on her long lost sisters.

_Knock knock knock._

"Just a moment!" a weak voice said from inside the cabin. She had been there just a couple days earlier for the soil of the ground. The door opened to reveal a pretty face concealed by dark weariness and deathly despair.

"A-are you...Eleanor's daughter?" Hilda asked.

"I am. My name is Anais. What do you want?"

"I- my name is Hilda. I am your long lost baby sister."

"Oh... Oh, dear," Anais hugged her sister with a bright smile. "It's been sixteen years. I- I had no idea!"

Hilda smiled. "Yes, it's so great to finally meet you!"

"Oh, but the others, they've... Something has happened to us."

"Say no more, I can help," Hilda said before taking out the Golden Flower.

Anais's eyes widened. "Where did you find that?"

"I took it from Eleanor."

"How did you manage to steal from that witch?"

Hilda had a look of urgency and guilt.

"Oh," Anais realized what Hilda dad done. "Please, please, come in."

Hilda entered. "Perhaps we can dissolve the flower in a solution for you to drink," Hilda suggested. Anais fetched a bottle and filled it with water before Hilda dissolved the flower in it.

Anais sipped the golden solution and her strength and goodness was restored.

"I feel...rejuvenated."

"That's wonderful!" Hilda was proud of her good deeds.

"Let us not rejoice yet. Our sisters have gone absolutely mad. Audrey...she was always so innocent and sweet. She-," Anais gasped shakily and Hilda comforted her. "She tried to kill me. I defended myself, and she ran. And then," she continued as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Aurélie just stood there without a care in the world. She's always so empathetic and honest-... I cried in my chambers until I realized the silence. Aurélie had left me. She took the food. My dagger. I found the necklace she- she made f-for me when we were kids- burning in the hearth."

"Anais," Hilda started, "that was not your sister. That was not our Aurélie. Our Audrey. Eleanor cast a curse using those catalysts. Do you-?"

"Yes, I remember those."

"You were cast with the Death Curse. Amélie was cast with the Life Curse. I took care of her, and Eleanor. Now we need to save Audrey from the Fire Curse and Aurélie from the Ice Curse, with these," Hilda pulled out the Solstice Ring and Solstice Water.

"How will we find them?" Anais asked.

"Is there anything here with great sentimental value of theirs? Eleanor had a crystal ball we can utilize with anything close to the person we're trying to find."

"Um, let's see... I gave Audrey a broach I found when we first moved in here. I told her it represented our everlasting bond. But she doesn't feel that anymore."

"She will. It's still buried deep inside, it will work, I know it," Hilda said confidently.

"Aurélie...she had a partner a couple months ago. When she told him she might be pregnant, he left. You think she still knows that? You think she still cares about her baby?"

"I know she does. But we need to bring her back if we want that child to have its mother."

"The necklace is the only thing of Aurélie's here, and it's burnt. She took everything else."

Hilda snatched the necklace. "It's all we have. Get that broach, and let's go."

Anais hastily acquired the broach, and the sisters departed for Eleanor's chamber.

"If Amélie is not already dead, she may use the last of her power to stop us. I didn't think I'd have to return to this hell hole," Hilda explained.

She unsheathed her dagger, and Anais opened the door, allowing them to barge in. They cautiously scouted every nook and cranny of the hut, finding no sign of the witch sister's presence.

"Okay, let's just hurry and find our sisters, you keep watch while I look," Anais ordered. She took out the broach and offered it to the ball. It dissolved and in seconds, Audrey was revealed.

"Here she is. She's in a village."

Hilda looked. "Oh my God."

"What?" Anais asked.

"That's...my home. We have to stop her!"

Anais quickly offered the necklace to reveal Aurélie in the same town, earning trust and then burning it down by hurting and stealing.

"Let's go!" Anais exclaimed.

_Knock knock knock._

Damian opened the door to reveal a weary young woman.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amélie. I'm looking for my long lost baby sister. Hilda? Do you know her?"

Damian's eyes widened. "Please, come in."

Damian offered Amélie some tea.

"Thank you."

"Hilda was...I found her in the woods. Raised her as my own. She's a strong one, that girl. Sweet and smart."

"Is she?" Amélie pretended to care.

"Oh, yes. She is the world to me."

"Mhm..." Amélie plotted.

"That one!" Hilda hurried to her precious home. "I was raised here."

Hilda unsheathed her dagger and they barged in.

"_FATHER!_" She shrieked.

Damian was tied to chair with a rag squeezing his mouth shut.

"Amélie, let him _go!_" Anais screamed.

"Or what? You'll kill me with your purity and goodness? You're just in time for the show. As I promised...Hilda"

Hilda charged towards her, dagger raised. Amélie slit his throat before she could get close.

"_NOOOO!_" Hilda toppled the witch and stabbed her repeatedly in the skull, her tears mixing with Damian's blood. Amélie was still and lifeless, but Hilda kept stabbing. Anais pulled her off with glistening eyeballs.

"It's over, Hilda! We've done all we could!"

"_FATHER!_"

Hilda stood up, sheathed her bloody dagger, and left the house.

"Hilda?"

She silently left, and Anais followed.

"Hilda, we-," she was cut off by a scream in the village. Hilda ran towards it without thinking twice, followed by a concerned Anais. They hurried into the next home to see Audrey struggling with a woman above a man's dead body. Before Hilda and Anais could do anything to help, a boy with a sword ran to the rescue to kill Audrey.

"_WAIT!_" Anais exclaimed. "She's my sister!"

"She killed my father!" the boy said.

"She's possessed! Just let me help... Please!"

"She's not possessed," a girl said from the doorway, "she's a murderer. I know her," Aurélie finished.

The woman let her guard down for a second and was struck by Audrey across the face.

"_NO!_" Anais cried.

The boy drove the sword into Audrey's back, and Aurélie smiled. Hilda quickly and skillfully threw her knife at Aurélie, and it stuck in her shoulder. She halted long enough for Hilda to pin her down and knock her unconscious. All Anais could do was sob on her knees.

Hilda and Anais tried to count their blessing when they finally got Aurélie back home. Hilda had cleaned out and patched up the wound she inflicted upon the now tied-down Aurélie and waited for the summer solstice in a couple weeks.

"No one never loved you. Not your father. Not Eleanor. That's why she left you in the middle of woods. No one would ever want you," Aurélie said to Hilda.

"Shut up, Aurélie," Anais said bitterly.

"You can't keep me here long enough to take away my power!"

"We can, and we will," Hilda said.

"Aurélie you have a baby coming! Don't you remember? Don't you care?" Anais started.

"Oh, that's right! Do me a favor...and punch me incessantly in the stomach until I puke all the life out-"

Anais hit her little sister in the face without restraint, and Hilda grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! That will only make it worse! She's still in there somewhere! She can feel you hitting her! She knows what she's saying, and she doesn't mean it!"

"Oh, I mean it, sweetheart. Every. Word."

Anais stood up and walked away.

"Don't leave her. She can see this. She's broken right now, and it may not look like it, but you staying by her side and fighting through this means more than the world," Hilda explained.

"You know what would mean more than the world right now? If you would just kill yourself right here and spill your blood all over me."

Anais flinched. "Can we tie her mouth shut?"

"I tried," Hilda said, "She bit my hand. Almost took a chunk off."

Aurélie laughed.

Hilda reassured, "We can do this."

"Good morning, sister," Hilda said to Aurélie with Solstice Ring in hand.

"I don't want this."

"Sure you do!" Anais said.

Hilda slipped the metal-coated rock brace onto Aurélie's wrist. Aurélie screamed, and a flurry of ice shot out of her eyes and mouth, leaving her unconscious.

"Aurélie!" Anais exclaimed and stroked her cheek. Aurélie awoke, and tears started flowing from her eyes first thing.

"Oh, Anais. I'm so-"

"You didn't mean it, I know. It's okay. I'm here. And so is our baby sister."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Aurélie said.

"You too," Hilda said with a smile. Aurélie's smile quickly faded at the remembrance of her big sister Audrey's death. The three remaining sisters lied mourning, finally reunited in each others arms.

After six months of living together happily, the sisters now had another member of the household on the way. It was a boy. They named him Damian, after Hilda's adoptive father. And just a month or so after his birth, something happened. Hilda was rummaging through old stuff in the attic, organizing trash and keepers. Then she remembered the catalysts. She lifted the plank on the wall that concealed Eleanor's old satchel. Inside was the bottle of Golden Water, three Death Fruits, the Solstice Ring, and the Solstice Water.

"What the...?" she noticed something else. Eleanor's journal. She opened it and read the first page.

_Angel, dull and dim_

_Let your death disperse_

_Make the clock run out_

_Bring judgment harsh and terse_

_Wounds that have been sealed_

_Scars that have been healed_

_Kill what has been saved_

_Bring judgment harsh and terse_

_With no remorse_

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

She spent a while up there reading about the catalysts until she got to mutations part. Her eyes widened. Suddenly she realized she smelt smoke.

"Aurélie! Anais!" she ran downstairs to see the crib on fire.

"_OH MY GOD_" she yelled before her older sisters hurried into the scene. Hilda yanked the silk curtains down and engulfed the flame with them. The fire died. They stared intently waiting for her to raise the curtain, but before she did, the baby laughed. She removed the curtain to reveal the happy, untarnished Damian in his incinerated crib.


	9. Chapter 9: Forward to the Past

Hiro opened the door to Aunt Cass's hospital room with a satchel around his shoulder.

"Hiro!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?! Did you hear about the girl in North Korea? The world's on lockdown!"

Hiro hugged her. "I was in Germany."

Aunt Cass just looked shocked.

"I got this." Hiro pulled out the Golden Flower.

"My god, it's beautiful. What is it?"

Hiro took out a cup and a bottle of water. He poured the water into the cup and then crushed the flower into the water, dissolving it.

"Hiro, why would you do that? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Drink this." He handed her the solution.

"Wha-," she was cut off.

"Trust me."

She eyed Hiro for a few seconds, but then drank it.

"How do you feel?"

Her eyes brightened, and her skin smoothed.

"I feel amazing. Hiro, how did you get this?"

"My girlfriend and I sieged a government facility."

She spewed water out of her mouth.

"_Are you insane?!_"

"Talk to you later, love you!" Hiro quickly kissed his aunt on the cheek and left the room.

"Doctor!" He said pointing to Aunt Cass's room as he left the room. "She's healed! It's a miracle! Praise the lord!" Then he ran away from the confused doctor to his nerd lab to build a time machine.

"Hiro, for Christ's sake, not again. This is the third night! Get some sleep!" a worried GoGo said.

"I can't! I've already analogized the quantum fields, and I just need to utilize the exotic matter to stabilize the metric tensor in the Alcubierre drive, that is as soon as I can offset the energy density-"

"Hiro!"

Hiro looked at her with an agitated expression and a five o'clock shadow. He'd almost cracked it in just three days of work.

"You won't be any good on this mission if you're half asleep the entire time."

"Nothing will be if I don't finish this drive!"

"Okay, okay, try to explain how this thing is going to work, more intelligibly," GoGo ordered.

"Well," Hiro started without looking up from his contraption. "We'll put on suits that support space contortion in a quantum field, which means everything inside the suit will be safe while the space in front of it is contracting and behind it is expanding. This will be done by the Alcubierre drive that I'm engineering. And using a Casmir vacuum will fulfill the negative-energy requirement, which will allow the propulsion system to warp our spacetime. This virtually means that a wormhole only apparent to our consciousnesses will take us to a point in space and back faster than the speed of light, the distance of which determines exactly how far back in time we travel. Now, what I'm having trouble with is the math of the space contortion so that we can go to the exact point in time desired. Now as for returning, I'll have to get a particular distance with the right time dilation ratio so that a millennium can pass in seconds for our perception."

GoGo looked at him with wide eyes.

"So, pretty much we go faster than light by moving the space around us to go back in time, and then we temporarily go so far away that we freeze in relation to time on earth to return."

"How do you know this will work?"

Hiro just shrugged. And GoGo sighed. She pulled out her phone to check news, and her eyes immediately widened, making Hiro look concerned at her.

"What?" he asked.

"This 'chain killer' hijacked a plane… She's flying straight towards Japan."

Hiro simply kept working.

"What the hell? What beef does she have with this country?" she questioned. She decided to just leave a focused Hiro to work.

Every now and then Hiro's friends would come through and ask how his project is going. He would just say "good" and leave out the time machine part. He knew the mission would be easier with a lighter group. He would test the machine whenever the lab was empty, trying to send rats a few minutes back in time and then use time dilation to bring them back. After each trial and error, he'd amend his equations and compare results of another test to the equation, and repeat. And then on the fourth day he finally got it. The rat came back, and it was exactly 5π seconds older than it was 0.001 seconds ago. He could now tweak the variable for any desired time shift from any time in the past. He jumped up and down four times, then took out his phone and called GoGo.

"Mmhello?" GoGo answered sleepily.

"GoGo! I did it! Come to lab, quick!"

GoGo sat up. "Are you serious?"

"Super one-hundred percent whole grain cereal, yes! And bring Baymax!"

Within minutes, GoGo burst in with Baymax close behind.

"Let's see it!" GoGo said urgently.

"Baymax, open your chip interface."

He opened his interface, and Hiro slipped a chip in that said "time travel."

"Reading chip," Baymax said before refocusing his lenses. "Now downloading: Einstein-Rosen bridge equation, space contortion equation, Alcubierre drive interface, propulsion system interface, Casmir equation, wormhole variables, time dilation ratios. Now utilizing. Error: hardware update required."

"I'm on it buddy, I have to install the drive! Eject your carbon fiber skeleton." Hiro mounted the drive onto Baymax's skeleton and wired the system to Baymax's new processor.

"Utilization complete. I am now a time machine. Please equip the anti-contortion suits before traveling."

"Oh my god, Hiro!"

"Are you ready to go?!"

"Hiro, no, are you kidding me? Get some rest."

"GoGo, I've come too far. We have to go now!"

"Fine," GoGo said before leading him to couch. "Just lay down here for ten seconds, and we can go. I'll count for you."

"Okay," said Hiro.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Goodnight, Hiro." GoGo kissed Hiro's forehead and fell asleep next to him.

"Hiro! Wake up! They're evacuating the city! We gotta go!" GoGo rushed him.

"_What?!_"

Without any more words, they collected everything they needed, put on their suits, and set off for the mountains in Switzerland faster than the speed of sound.

"We have arrived," Baymax said as they hovered immediately above the snow. "Ready for space contortion travel."

Hiro exhaled prominently.

"You nervous?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Don't be. You're Hiro Hamada. I trust you more than you trust you. You're the smartest man on earth," GoGo reassured. Hiro smiled.

"Let's do this."

"Preparing Alcubierre drive. Activating propulsion system. Now commencing space contortion. Traveling back in time approximately six-hundred and forty-two years, three days, one hour, twenty-one minutes, and fifty-five point eight seconds."

The first thing they saw was the sky above them seeming to turn inside out. Then their prior location disappeared into a sphere below them. For a second, there was nothing but stars in the distance all around them. Finally the universe appeared to turn inside out, and the past engulfed them, causing the wormhole behind them to diminish. They were hundreds of feet in the air.

"Whew! Baymax take us down!" Hiro ordered.

"Woo!" GoGo yelled.

"The first time- journey tra- travel journey to the past was a success. Are you sati- fisfied with you care?" Baymax said.

"You need to charge, Baymax! Where's the tree?" Hiro asked.

"I detect the fruit over- is ov- over there- north- few miles- he are am satisfied with your care," Baymax finished and deflated. Hiro removed his futuristic gear and hid it in the charging suitcase Baymax.

"Let's go," GoGo said.


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Generation

**Chapter 10: The Second Generation**

"Agdar, honey, are you coming to bed?" asked the Queen of Arendelle. "It's late. You can sign the those forms tomorrow."

He was actually continuing his reading on the old history of neighboring kingdoms, one of which was about the four curses.

"Oh you're right," he replied. "But why aren't you asleep, Idun? You need rest. For our baby."

"I sleep better with you," she said sweetly.

The king kicked off his slippers and slid onto bed.

"Goodnight, my queen."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The king woke up to rustling and then the sound of an unsheathing blade, to which he jumped up and then dodged a slash.

"Idun! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Agdar screamed.

"I'm making things _better!_" she yelled. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright, your highness?"

Agdar struck and knocked unconscious his four-month pregnant, crazed wife to avoid kingdom drama. Ironic, but it worked.

"Everything's great! Thank you!" he replied.

"A-alright."

"Wait! No! Everything is not- my wife is, uh, sick! Prepare the carriages!" Agdar yelled. He had read about the trolls in the mountains nearby, so he had ordered his driver to go there while praying to the gods that Idun does not awake.

What was happening to her? Had she gone absolutely insane? Did she shit her head? Agdar had married into the throne as prince of another kingdom, so Queen Idun would have no motives to deceive and murder him.

"Trolls! Help! Help me! It's my wife! She- she tried to murder me, and I...I don't know why!" Agdar begged with Idun in his arms.

Grand Pabbie rolled over and emerged, catching Agdar off guard. He put his hand over Idun's head and widened his eyes.

"It's a curse. The Fire Curse. One of the four cast by Eleanor," Pabbie said.

"The Fire Curse? Eleanor? Wha-?"

"It forces its host to murder against her will, trapped inside with no choice but to watch. You have to tie her up tight and feed her Solstice Water. There's a spring directly at the North Pole. You must obtain it there and feed it to her only on the winter solstice, or it will not work. Ask questions later, but now you must hurry!"

"Thank you," he said, backing away. "What's your name?"

"Pabbie."

"Thank you very much, Pabbie! I will surely repay you!"

Agdar sent a messenger back to the kingdom to inform them of the news. He ordered the driver to go north and not to stop for any reason unless told to do so, and he tied his wife up in the carriage.

She eventually woke up and just squirmed like a lifeless shell, eyeing Agdar with a deathly glare.

"I will save you, Idun. I promise."

When they reached the ocean, they sailed to the ice, and Agdar walked north until he hit the spring. Idun was left in the brig. Agdar bottled the spring water and headed back with haste.

Idun's outbreak was kept quiet while waiting for the winter solstice. When it came, Agdar force fed his wife the Solstice Water. She lied unchanged in their bed for a few seconds, but then a pillar of fire shot out through her eyes and mouth, returning her back to normal. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Agdar...I am so sorry," Idun cried.

"Don't be. You couldn't control it, I know."

"Is the baby okay?" Idun asked.

"I'm sure it is. Let us stay hopeful," Agdar reassured.

A few months later, she was giving birth to their firstborn daughter.

"Here she is!" Agdar said with a wide smile. He handed Idun their white-haired, blue-eyed girl.

"Let's name her Elsa," said Idun.

"Perfect. Our little Elsa."

A few weeks later, they stood above their baby, admiring her beauty.

"A_CHOO,_" baby Elsa sneezed, and a flurry of ice dispersed throughout the room. The king and queen stared dumbfounded at their baby. That's when it all began.

"Woohoo! Road trip!"

"Anna, calm down! This is strictly business," Elsa ordered her little sister.

"Right, of course," Anna replied.

"And, really, it's a sea trip if anything. We're going to see our uncle to discuss situations and reunite our kingdoms, since I've finally been coronated."

"Right! Business stuff! So where exactly are we going, again?"

"Corona. Germany," Elsa reminded.

"Ah, right."

"Honestly it's the last thing I wanna do. All my family is right here in this carriage and back watching Arendelle," Elsa said.

"Awe," Anna hugged her sister. "But don't we have a cousin there?"

"Yeah. I don't know her, though. And I hate social encounters with trade partners, especially when it's family I've never met!" Elsa shuddered.

"I hate social encounters in general," Anna elaborated. Elsa cocked her head.

"Yeah, that...pretty much sums it up," she said.

The sisters arrived at Corona within the month, enjoying each others presences despite the interminably long trip. They were greeted by nice people and abundant smiles as they navigated the bustling castle town.

"Ah, you must be queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Princess Anna," the gatekeeper greeted. "Well met! Please, enter."

"Thank you," Anna curtsied.

"We take the time to go aaaallll the way to Norway for the coronation of a relative we've never even met, and as repayment? We get snowed in some castle for days on end! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Euugeeene... You said that you 'didn't trust Vikings.' Don't try and tell me that-," Rapunzel was cut off.

"Ahem," Eugene signaled behind her with wide eyes.

"Uh-uh, you're not-."

"_Ahem._"

"Wha?" she turned around to see Queen Elsa standing there with pink cheeks.

"Oh! Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" she bowed.

"No, please, Elsa," she bowed back. "You must be Rapunzel."

"That's me! And you're Princess Anna, correct?"

"Nice to meet you," Anna nodded and bowed.

"Sorry about him," Rapunzel gestured to her husband. "He likes to joke."

"On the contrary," Eugene bowed to Elsa with a smile. "Usually I just tell the truth in a sarcastic tone, and I come across and witty."

Everyone laughed.

"That was...not a joke," he said discreetly, his smile not faltering.

"Come! My mom and dad are- or, the king and queen are this way," Rapunzel led them to the round table.

"Queen Elsa," the king stood and addressed. "Welcome to Corona. Ah, Princess Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, you needn't bore yourselves with this royal talk. There are refreshments in the hall; help yourselves."

"Thank you, your highness," Anna bowed. They left the two leaders to discuss matters and entered the hallway.

"Your sister is nice," Rapunzel said, picking up a glass of wine.

"Thank you! It's really nice to finally meet you. My parents never told me about you since, well, you went missing and all," Anna said.

"Well, I'm glad I got back with the help of Eugene," she replied.

"She really changed me," Eugene said. "I was hardened criminal!" Rapunzel elbowed him.

"A petty thief, really," Rapunzel added.

"I stole her crown."

"Euugeeene."

"How romantic," Anna giggled.

"So, Anna, do you have anyone back in Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I have a boyfriend named Kristoff. He's an ice harvester."

"Yeesh, that must be a rough market with Elsa as-...ahem," Eugene said.

"Well, he manages. Elsa and I, we wouldn't be here if not for him."

Rapunzel smiled. "Oh, have anything you'd like, please!" she said.

"Oh, no thank you-is that chocolate? No thank you, I'm fine, really, I'll just have one," Anna rambled. Elsa came in with the king.

"Well, we've finished conducting business matters. Elsa, Anna, would you like to have dinner and leave in the morning? We'd love having you," the king asked.

"Oh, well-," Elsa started.

"That would give us a chance to really get to know each other better," Rapunzel added.

"Okay, why not," Elsa replied cheerfully.

They ate, they drank, and they were merry. To Elsa and Anna's surprise, they really enjoyed staying and loved being with the king, the queen, Eugene, and Rapunzel. Rapunzel actually ended up having to put Elsa and Anna to bed, and she stumbled on the way to her own. They'd remember that night.

Elsa woke up looking not too rugged, considering she wasn't completely certain where she was. She opened her door and looked left and right.

"Oh, hell," she said. She decided to turn right, and saw Eugene running frantically towards her.

"Have you seen Rapunzel?" he asked urgently.

"No, is- is she missing?" Elsa replied.

"We can't find her anywhere. And my window was open."


	11. Chapter 11: One with the Wind and Sky

**Chapter 11: One with the Wind and Sky**

"Look!" Hiro pointed at the top of a hill. "It's a...cabin." Dusk was beginning to fall, and they'd been walking for about an hour.

"Alright, let's check it out," GoGo said.

"Is this the tree?" Hiro asked. "It's...barren. There's nothing here!" Hiro turned around to see GoGo entering the old hut.

"GoGo, no!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro, what, I'm just exploring!" she yelled back.

"I should've said this earlier," he said.

"Said what?!"

"The butterfly effect! I don't know if what happens back here always happened no matter what, or if everything changes based on whatever we change, but we can't risk it. We have to do our best not to touch anything."

"Oh, good point. Wait...Is this the tree?" GoGo said.

"I don't-," Hiro started. "Hey, look. Over there." He pointed into the woods to the east at the bottom of the hill. "Light. From a fire."

"Let's go check it out," GoGo said.

"We don't know what's over there," Hiro responded. "And what about the butterfly effect?"

"What about the chick that sacrifices children for her own twisted religion? It's all we have to go on." GoGo responded. Hiro sighed.

"We'll go look. JUST look," Hiro said.

They stealthily approached the campsite and overheard two women.

"No one can hear you except for, probably bears!" one of the women said. "So shut it!"

"Mm! Mmmm!" the other struggled.

"What?!" the other said after some rustling noises. "Spit it out, you annoying bitch!"

"They're coming! They will find me. And they won't show mercy towards you."

"Whatever. Just keep it down, or I will not hesitate before I knock you the hell out."

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"What."

"Why are taking me? What do you want?"

"You'll know soon enough. Don't worry about it. It's for the greater good, sweet-," she was cut off by a fast-flying disc to the face. Hiro and GoGo came in to help the girl.

"Wha- who? Who are you?" they could now see her pretty, round green eyes and cute, short brunette hair.

"I said _no!_" Hiro said. "What do we do when we go back and there's a nuclear fallout or something?! Somehow?!"

"We can't just leave her with this lunatic!" GoGo said as she cut her loose.

"Uh, guys," the girl said.

"We can't go around saving everyone we find!" Hiro said.

"_Guys!_"

"Well we can't-," GoGo was cut off when Hiro was hit on the head with a log, knocking him out.

"Oh, hell no!" GoGo slashed at the Asian woman, but she kept dodging.

How did that not knock her out?!

"Enough!" the woman said. "I won't be incessantly annoyed by stupid children!"

"Who are you?! That didn't even leave a mark!"

"My name is Sumiko."

"Oh my god," GoGo said under her breath.

Suddenly, Baymax flew in above them.

"My patient is unconscious. I will remove him from the area of threat," he said.

"Baymax, no!" GoGo said as he picked up Hiro.

"_What sorcery is this?!_" the woman shrieked. The girl sat in shock.

"I am not a sorcerer. I am from the future."

"_Baymax!_" GoGo said. Baymax snatched GoGo and flew off. "Ugh! Baymax, no!"

"I sense magic in those two women. They are threats. I must-,"

"We were helping her, and now you just showed two people that we were from the future! If the butterfly effect is real, we just flooded the Earth!"

"'Butterfly effect' is not in my database. Downloading now... Error, no inter- con- nec- t- connection in reach," he finished as he descended.

"Baymax, the tree was empty. Can you scan for the fruit?"

"Scanning... No results. Not enough battery capacity."

"Damn it!" GoGo was frustrated. "Hiro, wake up! Wake up!"

"Uuugh."

Baymax took a rough landing, making Hiro jump awake.

"Agh," he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Remember your old alchemist ancestor?" GoGo asked.

"Sumiko?"

"That was her."

Hiro's eyes widened. "No way."

"Baymax said he sensed magic in both of the girls. I think your ancestor was trying to use that girl for some kind of transmutation."

"So, she might have the fruit!" Hiro concluded.

"Exactly," GoGo answered. "But Baymax needs to charge if we're gonna get back to our time. We can get the fruit on our own."

"I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said. Baymax deflated and started charging again, and Hiro and GoGo took off towards Sumiko and Rapunzel.

"Let me go! Let me _go!_" Rapunzel struggled.

"Shut up!" Sumiko back handed her, making her nose bleed. Rapunzel spat in her face. Sumiko's face burned red hot with anger, making Rapunzel slightly anxious.

"You stupid _bitch!_" she threw her on the ground and jumped down fist first. Rapunzel rolled out of the way, jumped up, and sprinted as fast as she could away from the alchemist. Sumiko sighed, pulled out a knife, and threw it.

"Ah-!" Rapunzel gasped. "Ah- ugh-."

"Sorry, dear," Sumiko pulled the knife out of Rapunzel's shoulder. "I need you."

"They went this way," Hiro tracked. "Something went down here."

"And there's blood here," said GoGo.

"We should hurry."

"Stop! Stop right there!" a man said from the back of a horse.

"Run," Hiro said, and they took off, only to be blocked by a huge wall of ice.

"Why are you running?" Elsa asked.

"We can't really interact with other people," Hiro said.

"And we don't know you," GoGo elaborated.

"We don't want trouble," Anna said from her and Elsa's horse.

"We just want to know if you've seen a girl anywhere. She-," Eugene was interrupted.

"Green round eyes? Short brunette hair? Real cute face?" GoGo asked. Eugene jumped down from his horse.

"You've seen her?" he inquired.

"Yes. She was taken by an alchemist. Named Sumiko. There are tracks everywhere. They definitely went that way," Hiro said.

"Thank you!" Eugene hugged Hiro. "Thank you very much!"

"But, there was blood," Hiro added. Eugene looked worried. "Something happened. We have to hurry."

"Hop on!" Eugene said.

Hiro jumped up on Eugene's horse, followed by GoGo.

"I'm Hiro, this is GoGo."

"I'm Eugene."

"Elsa. My sister, Anna."

"You guys have some strange clothes," Anna said. "Where are you from?" They stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Someplace...around the world," GoGo said.

"A few billion times,"Hiro added.

They came out at a field, offset a small distance from a road into a town.

"Okay, let's ask around the town about this alchemist. The tracks probably end at that road," Hiro suggested.

"How do we know we can trust you, kid?" Eugene asked.

"You don't. But you don't have much of a choice."

"If you try anything stupid, we will drop you," Eugene said. "I can track, myself, so it'd be no trouble."

"Got it," Hiro replied.

They coordinated ground for two groups to cover. Eugene, Hiro, and GoGo asked people on the street, and Elsa and Anna tried a tavern and split up. After asking a few people, Elsa approached a man with short, fiery red hair sitting alone at a table. He seemed to be incessantly eyeing a man across the tavern.

"Excuse me," she tapped his shoulder.

His fierce green eyes peered into Elsa's. His skin was dark and smooth and his jawline defined. He was tall and muscular.

"Yeah?" he said. His pupils dilated when he looked at her.

"I, uh, I was just wondering if you saw, perhaps, an Asian woman pass through anywhere around here?" she inquired. He suddenly took on a suspicious expression.

"No... Not recently. Sorry," he turned his gaze back towards the man.

His voice wasn't very deep. It was smooth and accented by Italian influence.

Elsa moved beside him. "Maybe, heard anything about...oh, I dunno, an alchemist?"

He looked at her urgently, as if he knew something, and Anna started talking to the man who was being eyed.

"What do you know about any alchemist?" the red-haired man asked Elsa.

Suddenly, Anna was blasted back by alchemy from the man's hand, and he tried to escape.

"Anna!"

The red-haired man whizzed by Elsa and followed.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled. "Someone check on her!" She pointed to her sister and ran after them.

"Stop!" he ordered. The man was getting away.

The red-haired man paused, his hair turned bright red, and he gestured towards the running man, making a wall of fire block his path. Elsa looked shocked. The wall moved towards them, making the man run back, and then fall over.

"No, please! Don't! I'll stop, I swear!" he begged. Anna stepped out and marveled at the scene while townsfolk scrambled in the other direction.

The Italian dropped the wall and walked towards him. He was blasted by alchemy and the man started running, but Elsa drove an ice sickle through his shoulder.

"Agh!" the man yelled and then collapsed.

"Hey, fire boy!" Elsa nudged the red-haired man.

"My name is Matteo!" he said, appearing to be in pain.

"Yeah, okay, well you better explain to us who this guy is and what you know about Sumiko."

"Elsa, Anna!" Eugene came running with Hiro and GoGo. "What happened?"

"Agh, I've been stabbed!" the man yelled in the distance. Elsa knocked him unconscious with an ice sickle, and Matteo stood up.

"We found a lead," Elsa said.

"Who is this?" Hiro asked, gesturing to Matteo.

"I am Matteo. And that is an alchemist, Leon. I've been following him to try to find Sumiko. But, unfortunately my schedule has been cut short," he said as he picked the alchemist up over his shoulder.

"And he he has the power to control fire," Anna added. "Hey, how do you know Sumiko?"

"Look, I would love to stay answer all your questions, but I'm very busy!"

"You're not even going to thank me for catching Leon?" Elsa said. Matteo chuckled.

"I was handling it," he said with a smile. He created a large wall of fire to hide himself while he got away, but Elsa sprinted into the air using ice steps to catch up. She jumped onto a church roof and then slid down right in front of Matteo.

"Damn it, woman. What do you want from me?" he said.

"Answers," Elsa replied. "And...help."

"Help with what? I have nothing more to give. Nothing for myself. I can't stay here anymore because of this spectacle, and if I don't find that woman...I will have nothing else to search for, and you and your meddling group of friends have ruined by best chance!"

"I'm sorry!" Elsa responded. Anna, Eugene, Hiro, and GoGo gathered in the background. "I know we might've messed things up, but you can't just put all of the blame on us. You don't have to like us, just...take us with you. We're gonna need you just as much as you'll need us."

Matteo was silent for a few seconds. "Fine."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, fire boy."

"Don't thank me yet, snow girl," Matteo gestured to the rest to catch up. "You're gonna have to do things that you may not enjoy doing. At all."

Leon woke up early in the morning tied to a tree, alone, in the middle of the woods.

"Oh, no, no, no," he started struggling. "No, no." Elsa and Matteo walked into sight.

"Leon, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, you're gonna answer them, we're gonna stop Sumiko, and then we're all gonna go home," Elsa offered.

"That's not what's gonna happen," Leon said.

"Oh?" Elsa started. "Then what is?"

"You're gonna torture me to death. Because I'm not saying a word."

"Now," Matteo said, "we both know that's not true. Sumiko wants to revive her sister, and there's nothing in it for you, especially if you're tortured to death. There's no way you're that loyal."

"So, I'm gonna ask once," Elsa said. "Where is Sumiko? And where's my cousin?"

"Burn in hell, witch."

Elsa raised her hand, but then Matteo grabbed it

"Elsa, wait," he said. Elsa looked up at him.

"You're coming on to me now? Not very good timing, fire boy."

"No, look at his neck, snow girl," Matteo said, pointing to a mark on the back of his neck.

"Oh, this is just a birthmark!" Leon said. Matteo seared the mark off, and Leon screamed and fell unconscious.

"Matteo! What did you do?!" Elsa yelled.

"He was under a spell. Probably keeping him from saying anything."

"Th-thank you," Leon said, relieved that he wasn't going to be tortured.

"Can you tell us?" Elsa asked.

"S-Sumiko...she took the g-girl...thirty or s-so miles east of the town," Leon said.

"So we were about to torture an innocent man?" Elsa said with glistening eyeballs.

"Not completely innocent," Matteo started. "He dabbled in alchemy and witchcraft. And look where it got him."

They cut him loose from the tree, but kept him contained. Elsa and Matteo returned to their group with the hostage and updated the situation. They immediately took off towards their destination. When night fell, they tied up the horses and the hostage and set up camp by a river.

"The girl," Leon started. "Sumiko is gonna sacrifice her to revive her sister. But a human transmutation takes long preparation. We can get there tomorrow and stop her. Don't worry."

"That's just messed up," GoGo stated. Matteo got up and walked off by the bank of the river.

"Eugene, I know you must be worried, but don't be," Anna comforted,"Rapunzel will be fine. I promise. "

"Thank you. I believe in her. She's strong, and stubborn as hell."

Elsa followed Matteo while the group kept talking. She sat down next to him. The water from the river washed up enough to wet their feet. They sat in silence for a minute.

"She sacrificed my parents...in a failed human transmutation," Matteo told Elsa. "I was just a kid. I wandered about for years. Tried to track her down, and now here I am."

"I think I know how you feel," Elsa said softly. Matteo looked at her intently. "My parents were lost at sea when I was eighteen. I felt so alone. And even before that, my parents...were scared of me." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I could see it in their eyes. They didn't know what to do. Sometimes I wonder if they weren't actually lost, and they just ran away." Matteo wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I couldn't control my powers, so I shut out the one person in my life. The last one on earth that I loved. And I ran because everything fell apart. But you don't have to run. Your parents would want you to live on. To love those around you. To be happy. Right?"

"You're right," Matteo responded. Elsa slowly moved her hand onto his.

"Now you make your move. Good timing, snow girl." He grabbed her hand tight and scooted closer.

"Hey, Matteo?" Elsa thought about telling him that she was a queen.

"Yeah?" he said and looked at her with piercing eyes.

"What...what are you gonna do when we stop Sumiko? Where will you go?"

"Wherever the wind and sky go."

Elsa shut her eyes and rested on Matteo's shoulder. Time got away from them, and they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Feel

**Chapter 12: Don't Feel**

"Tag, you're it!" a little girl laughed and ran around with her friends. Matteo approached the group.

"Ew, it's Matteo," a boy said.

"Run!" the girl said.

"I just wanted to play!" Matteo said.

"No one wants to play with you, freak," he bullied.

"Sorry," Matteo responded. He ran home. He was just nine years old, living in a small Italian village with his mother and father.

"Matteo, honey, what's wrong?" his mother said hugging him. "Is it the bullies again?"

Matteo nodded.

"Honey, I've told you, you're not to play with the other children."

"But, I just-," he was interrupted.

"Listen to your mother, son," his father said.

"You're different from the other kids. Special," she added.

"I don't wanna be special. I wanna play with them," Matteo whined.

"Well, you can't. You'll understand when you're older," she told him. Matteo ran back outside.

"Son, get back here, it's getting dark!" his father yelled. He didn't know where to go or what to do, he just wanted to run.

"What are we to do? He can't live like this," she said to her husband.

"He can't live any other way," he replied.

He ran to the river behind the village. That river was his get away when he needed love but couldn't find any. He fell asleep, and when the bullies found him, they decided to pull a prank on him. They smeared excrement that they found by a tree on his fingers and tickled his nose, making him smash it into his face.

"Oh, no! Run!" he said.

"Hey!" Matteo said, humiliated. "It's not _funny!_" A wave of fire emitted from Matteo, knocking over all the kids and directly striking the bully in the heart. Matteo looked at his bright flaming hands in awe.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled at Matteo. "You are so _dead!_"

"It- it was an accident," Matteo said as he backed away. He ran from the bully, but the bully was too scared to actually chase him. Matteo ran into a woman.

"Oh- s- sorry, ma'am."

"Slow down, there, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Matteo hid his blazing hands behind his back.

"Nothing," he replied. Sparks began to spin around him as he got more nervous.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, dear. I can help you," she said.

"How?"

"I can take away all the bullies, all the sadness, all the hate. I can make everything better. But you have to do one thing for me."

"What?" Matteo asked.

"There is a bracelet in your home. Do you know of this?" she asked. Matteo shook his head. "Well, if you look for it and bring it to me before sunrise, then I can help you."

"Really?" Matteo said, intrigued.

"Really. Run along, now."

Matteo ran home.

"There! There's the kid that beat up my boy!"

"And my little girl!"

"Wha?" he looked around in fear and confusion.

"Come here, you little brat!"

"It was an accident," he said not loud enough. His hands began burning and sparks flew around him. He ran as fast as he could back to his house and lost his prosecutors.

"Matteo, where have you been? What happened?" his mother interrogated. Matteo, with tears in his eyes, tried to hug his mother.

"Sweetheart," she started. His hands burnt his mother, making her scream and shove Matteo into the ground.

"Damn it, Matteo, be more careful!"

"I'm sorry!" he said. She had a look of regret and empathy.

"Matteo-," she started. Matteo ran to his room and shut the door.

"Just let him be," his father told her. She sat down and hid her face in her hands. He lied in his bed for hours thinking about what life would be like as a normal child. When his parents had retreated to their bed, he opened his door and scouted his home. He searched the cabinets, the pantry, stray satchels, and undersides of furniture, but found no bracelet. He put his head against the door to his parents' bedroom and heard snoring. He slowly and quietly opened the door and crept in. He looked under the bed, and there was a satchel sitting untouched. He reached for it and looked inside to find a looking glass, a dagger, and a bracelet. He took the bracelet, put back the satchel and returned to the river. After a while, the woman emerged from the shrubbery and approached him.

"Did you find it?" she asked. Matteo nodded. "Wonderful! Hand it here, boy."

He handed it to her and she slipped it into her satchel.

"Run home, boy. Get some sleep, and when you wake up, all your problems will have vanished."

Matteo obeyed. When he got home, his parents were waiting for him.

"Matteo, where the hell were you?" his father asked.

"I- I-," he stuttered.

"Tell us the truth. What did you do?" his mother commanded sternly.

"Nothing!" Matteo said.

"There was a bracelet under our bed! What happened to it, Matteo?" she yelled.

"She said she could help me!" he replied.

"You gave it away?!" his father said. "Why would you do that?! You-."

"Matteo, who did you give it to and where are they?!"

"I don't know!" Matteo started to cry.

"Listen, sweetheart, we are trying to protect you. You can't trust people like that. We're asking you this because we love you," his mother said.

"You don't love me! You think I'm a freak!" Matteo cried, and embers began to rise from the floor.

"Matteo-," his father was cut off.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Matteo ran away.

"Matteo!" his father yelled.

Matteo ran to the woods and cried himself to sleep. When he woke up, he felt bad for saying what he had said. They just wanted to protect him. Perhaps it was a bit extreme to think that they see him as freak. He headed home to apologize.

When he got to town, people were flocking something on the ground. Matteo moved closer to see that it was the bully that humiliated him. His hair had turned completely red. He was sweating profusely, and his face was blood red.

"Thomas! Thomas, speak to me!" a man said, holding him. The boy couldn't speak. His eyes widened, and he grew very still. Suddenly, flames began to ignite from his chest and consumed his body, making him vanish in seconds.

"Oh my god. Thomas!"

Matteo shook his head in disbelief before running to house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. He opened to door. There was a strange, altar-looking circle with satanic-looking symbols and markings. In the center were the disfigured bodies of Matteo's parents. He glanced for a moment, turned around, and stood petrified outside his house before leaving forever.


	13. UPDATE

**For those who actually read this story, I'm writing again and released chapter 13 on November 4th. However, I've adjusted the story in places to make everything fit together like cogs in a clock tower, so if you plan to read 13, you're going to want to re-read the story or just the three updated chapters. Thanks.**

**Updated chapters consist of the following:**

**Chapter 3: Nerd**

**Chapter 7: Superhero Siege**

**Chapter 9: Forward to the Past**


	14. Chapter 13: Immortal, Just Not for Long

Elsa and Matteo woke up to a commotion at the camp.

"He's dead!" Eugene yelled. "Leon was murdered!"

Matteo jumped up and rushed to the scene with Elsa following.

"How?" GoGo inquired.

"It looks like some kind of alchemical reaction that kills any rogue slaves of Sumiko's," Matteo said.

"We should hurry. His death shouldn't be in vain," Anna added.

"We can't just leave him like this." said Matteo. He made a small gesture with his right hand that cremated Leon's body. After paying respects, the team jumped on their horses and charged after Sumiko, seldom stopping for breaks. Within hours, they reached a strange circular wall made of earth.

"How is this supposed to work?" GoGo asked quizzically, gesturing to the odd wall. Everyone climbed off their horses.

"Alchemy can do a large number of strange things," Matteo answered.

"Alright, well, I can make a bridge over it," she trusted her arms forward to construct a bridge of ice over the wall of rock.

"Let's go," Matteo led.

Hiro and GoGo usually lagged behind slightly, bearing alternative motives, but the same interests.

Matteo was the first to peek over the wall and jump down. The team followed. They stealthily infiltrated the house, avoiding alchemical altars and circles. Elsa caught a glimpse of Rapunzel and tried to catch her attention, but quickly moved back in hiding when Sumiko accompanied her.

"I thought you said you'd be rescued?" Sumiko taunted her. "Where are your friends now? Hm?"

"Here," Elsa pinned Sumiko on the wall with countless stabs from ice sickles. The group gathered.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene ran towards her.

"Eugene!" she said gleefully. Eugene cut her free and kissed her passionately. The moment was cut short when Elsa was knocked unconscious with a pole, but the ice pinning down Sumiko remained.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"Stay back!" an alchemist slave lifted his palms to knock everyone away. He cautiously backed up towards Sumiko when Matteo appeared behind him.

"Carmen!" Sumiko tried to warn the alchemist. He turned around to see Matteo stab Sumiko in the throat, and Eugene held back the slave forcefully.

"That won't do much good, bud," Carmen struggled. "She's immortal."

"I know," Matteo said. Her skin lost its life, and the color in her eyes faded. "That's why I dipped the knife in a Death Fruit."

"_AUGH!_" Carmen screamed. He blasted Eugene with a bright light and wrapped his now freed hands around Matteo's throat. His hands started glowing, and blood spilled out of Matteo's mouth.

"Hey!" GoGo immediately flung a disc into the back of Carmen's head, collapsing him and Matteo. Rapunzel hurried over to check on Matteo while Eugene retrieved his knife from Sumiko's dead throat.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine."

Elsa's eyelids fluttered open just as Matteo coughed back into consciousness. She gasped and jumped to his side.

"Matteo, are you okay?!" she asked frantically.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he hugged Elsa and then Rapunzel. "Rapunzel…thank you."

Elsa snapped her fingers and put Carmen in binds.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Rapunzel said brightly.

"And GoGo, I don't know what that plate thing is but it's nifty!" Anna inputted. Hiro and GoGo laughed, and Matteo sat up, Elsa by his side. "What reason did you guys have to chase down Sumiko, anyway?" Anna inquired.

"Well…," Hiro started.

"They're from…somewhere very far away," Rapunzel noted.

"Yes. Where we come from, there's someone we need to stop," GoGo said.

"Only the Death Fruit can stop her," Hiro finished. Matteo reached up for the Death Fruit in which he dipped his dagger and handed it to Hiro.

"Well, I wish you a save journey stopping her."

"Thank you. It's been quite an adventure," Hiro said.

"Well, I think things are wrapped up here, Hiro, are you ready to head back?"

Everyone recuperated and gathered their things. Matteo seared the mark off Carmen's neck to break the spell.

Hiro and GoGo waved back at the group of five as they started their trek back to Baymax with the newly attained Death Fruit. Hiro observed it with a melancholy expression.

"How are we actually going to deliver a fatal blow?" GoGo questioned.

"I guess...dip your sharpened disc in the fruit and hurl it at her face?" Hiro brainstormed.

"Yes, of course. In the midst of all the military chaos."

"Or we simply go to where and when she was caught in Korea. And save all those lives," Hiro countered.

"As long the fabric of reality is intact, sounds peachy."

They had no problem with setting up camp one more night in the woods. They were happy as long as they were together. The next morning, they finally returned to Baymax.

"At last, I think he's fully charged. We can get outta here," Hiro said. They turned the robot on and blasted off eastward.

"Okay, if my calculations are correct, this is the place. Or, rather, it will be," said Hiro. They had been riding for a couple hours.

"Camp 22? So, what, we just waltz on in?" GoGo questioned.

"Quite virtually," Hiro started, "yes."

"Alrighty, then, Reginald."

After equipping their anti-contortion suits, the sky unfolded and the universe prolapsed into a wormhole below them, and they emerged at a heavily guarded, cruel looking prison. The guards present were taken aback by the spectacle, so Hiro and GoGo just took off.

"Baymax, hide and tranquilize. We'll call if we need you," Hiro ordered and turned to GoGo. "Don't worry about gunshots, these suits were made never to be penetrated. Just don't get hit constantly. And avoid missiles," he finished as they ran to the deepest part of the prison. GoGo dipped her disc into the fruit, drenching the weapon in its deadly liquid. She used only the dull one to throw and knock guards unconscious.

"Baymax," GoGo said, approaching the central security unit, "give us a lift." Baymax appeared and lifted the two kids up to drop them in the window. They crashed at the bottom of the tower. There was one smelly, dark, and cruelly tiny cell inside. The girl within it was binded to a chain, her wrists dripping blood. She looked up at the two kids and smiled.

"I don't get company very often here," Zeya said. "What can I help you two kids with?"

She had long, thick black hair, small brown eyes, and dark skin.

Without a word, GoGo hurled the disc at Zeya's throat, and Zeya immediately blocked the disc with her chain, slicing the binds right off. Her wrist burned and wrinkled with deathly intoxication from the impact of the disc. It almost cut her.

Baymax perked up from hiding, sensing his patient was in great danger.

"_What is this?!_" Zeya shrieked, holding her wrist. GoGo rolled over to her disc but was knocked on her back by a whip of Zeya's chain, penetrating her suit.

"GoGo!" Hiro exclaimed.

"I will not fall by the hands of a couple stupid children," she said before picking up and hurling the disc outside and into the sky. "I am _immortal!_" Before she could whip GoGo once more, Baymax flew in and lifted them to safety, straight towards their home country.

"I have rescued my patient," Baymax said robotically.

"GoGo, are you alright?! Let me look," Hiro started with worry. He lifted her helmet.

"Hiro, I'm fine," she said. "Don't worry about me, worry about the people in Zeya's path of destruction."

"Damnit. We just sealed the fate of our own timeline. Baymax, where are you taking us?"

"We a- are going to...San- San Fransokyo."

"No!" Hiro jumped. "What if Zeya follows us?! And we're still in the past; Hiro and GoGo from this time _cannot _know we're here. Just land us on a secluded beach."

"Landing now."

"What are we gonna do?" Hiro asked with paranoia.

"Well, first of all," GoGo started, "you gotta skin that psycho. Then, you're gonna leave me here. My suit is broken, so you have to go back to our time and make another one."

Hiro looked at her with an urgent expression, and she looked back. He then opened a console on Baymax's arm, took out the death fruit, and stuffed it into the tranquilizer gauge.

"Baymax, Zeya should be relatively out in the open," he plotted while shutting the console and adjusting the hardware. "We dive in, lock onto her throat, and tranquilize the shit out of her."

"Trans- fruity is now tranquil," Baymax assured.

"I think he may need to charge," GoGo pointed out.

"Hiro, you are get- ting a Fred from…call,"

They looked at each other half-confused and half-concerned.

"Ignore it," Hiro finally said.

"One v- voicemail," Baymax said weakly before playing it.

"Hiro! Bro, where the heck are you? GoGo hasn't been heard from in a while, either. Look, there's this 'chain killer' named Zeya, and she escaped from a prison in North Korea, the, uh, Camp 22! Apparently she lived through like hundreds of gunshots, and she's on a killing spree with chain whips heading for San-," it was cut off by Baymax deflating.

"The siege," GoGo started.

"Us from this time," said Hiro, "we're in Germany getting the flower."

"And now we're stuck here while a killer rages through Korea. She's gonna hijack that plane. The city's gonna evacuate."

"Anything that's happened...it's happening. By the time we can time travel, we'll already be back in the present."

When Baymax was at last fully charged, he looked up at Hiro and said, "My programming prevents me from harming any human being."

"She is not a human being," he said as he prepared for battle. "Human beings live, and they die. She has to be stopped, and we're the only ones who can stop her. The statistical chances of an immortal doing one thing is one hundred percent for the simple reason that they have all the time in world. If we simply lock her up again, she will get out, and the lives she takes will be on us."

"Well said, nerd," GoGo inputted.

"I have concluded that your reason is sound. However, Zeya's DNA is that of a human. If you would like her terminated, you must remove my medical chip."

"Fine," Hiro said before opening the port and removing the chip. He slipped it into his pocket.

"Alright, let's do this," GoGo said. They put their helmets back on and jumped on the robot's back before taking off towards the most evil human currently in existence. Hiro looked at his watch.

"You and I are currently leaving the city in search for the Death Fruit," he pointed out.

"Looks like we're finally back in the future," GoGo replied.

As they approached San Fransokyo, they saw in the middle of the city all the branches of the military fighting back at the chain killer.

"Prepare the missile disabler," Hiro ordered.

They entered the chaos, and countless missiles fired straight for Baymax, all of which were hastily and individually destroyed by lasers from his eyes. All around were falling firearms. They dove towards their target, and a bullet penetrated Hiro's suit, leaving shrapnel scattered throughout his right shoulder.

"Hiro!" GoGo screamed.

"I'm fine!" he grunted.

"Target locked on...Zeya's throat."

"_End this_," Hiro ordered. Baymax stuck out his arm, firing countless steel darts at a more violent speed than ever. He stopped firing as soon as multiple darts stuck directly in Zeya's throat.

"Target hit. I can confirm the eradication of...Zeya."

Baymax immediately accelerated upwards, and GoGo looked down to see her collapse.

"_Augh_," Hiro winced with pain, tearing at his suit.

"Baymax, get us out of here!" GoGo ordered.

His acceleration blew the medical chip out into the air. He flew them at the speed of sound to a remote island near Japan. When he landed, Hiro was already sweating and bleeding severely. GoGo lifted him off of the robot and set him down on the ground.

"Baymax, help him," GoGo ordered.

"I just did," he said, at a loss.

"Jacket pocket," Hiro said wearily. She searched for the chip to no avail.

"It's nowhere!" she said, continuing to ransack Hiro's suit. He let his his head down and passed out.

"Hiro?" she grabbed his face. "_Hiro!_"

Just then, helicopters crowded above and blinded them with spotlights.

"_This is the Global Police Force ordering you to stand down immediately. You are under arrest. I repeat, stand down._"


End file.
